


Aishieru sunzen no eien

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No finjas de no haberlo sabido siempre que estoy enamorado de ti.”“Nunca hiciste nada para ocultarlo, pero nunca me lo dijiste.”“Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Ko. Te quiero.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Aishieru sunzen no eien

**Aishieru sunzen no eien**

**(Estoy siempre a punto de quererte)**

Yabu no tenía ganas de salir de casa.

No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Era la primera vez desde hace cuando se había unido a la Jimusho.

Siempre había aceptado los horarios imposibles, la cantidad increíble de trabajo, nunca quejándose de los compromisos.

Y ahora se encontraba cediendo frente a la simple perspectiva del rodaje de un promotional video, como si le hubieran dicho de ir de ojos vendados hacia el patíbulo.

Se había duchado, despacio, había desayunado, despacio, se había vestido, _despacio_.

Cuando luego había mirado el reloj, se había mordido un labio.

No tenía sentido detenerse. No podía no ir al trabajo, claro, pues retrasar tampoco tenía sentido.

Se rindió, cogiendo la chaqueta y saliendo, dando un portazo. Como si alguien pudiera oírlo, como si alguien estuviera allí para preguntarle que pasara de mal.

Se dirigió en paso harto a la entrada de la metropolitana, dando poca atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin tener éxito de pensar en lo que había pasado el día antes.

_“No finjas de no haberlo sabido siempre que estoy enamorado de ti.”_

_“Nunca hiciste nada para ocultarlo, pero nunca me lo dijiste.”_

_“Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Ko. Te quiero.”_

_“Yo tengo a Hikaru.”_

_“Lo sé. Te estoy pidiendo que tomes una decisión.”_

Verdad, siempre lo había sabido.

No podía no haberse dado cuenta de las atenciones que Kei siempre había tenido por él, no podía no haber visto que detrás de sus miradas había algo más que una simple amistad.

Sin embargos, ambos se habían siempre quedado mirando, nunca haciendo nada concreto para que su relación pudiera moverse a otro nivel, para que pudiera ser algo más.

Ahora estaba tarde, y lo sabían.

De todas formas, Yabu no podía evitar de pensarlo, no podía rendirse a esa situación.

Quería a Hikaru.

Lo quería de verdad. Pero cuando se habían juntado no había sido porque se querían, sólo porque les había parecido lo mejor que hacer.

Se habían encontrado juntos en la cama demasiadas veces, hasta que no habían decidido de dar el nombre de relación a esas noches pasadas juntos.

Encontró un asiento en el treno, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana y mirando afuera, aunque sólo podía ver la oscuridad.

No tenía ganas de llegar.

No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar. De ver la mirada relajada de Hikaru, la de espera de Kei.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

~

Cuando Arioka se había acercado, se había apenas dado cuenta.

Le había visto sentarse a su lado mientras se cambiaba, rápido, ansiado de volver a casa después de ese día que, como previsto, había sido muy largo.

Le había ignorado, hasta que el menor había empezado a hablar.

“¿Qué pasa contigo, Yabu?” le había preguntado, en voz bastante baja que los demás no pudieran oír.

Kota se había girado hacia él, levantando una ceja.

“¿Por qué? No pasa nada.” contestó automáticamente, demasiado rápido para que fuera creíble. Daiki sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Si quieres hablar...” le dijo sólo, levantándose y haciendo como para irse. Yabu suspiró; tenía que admitirlo, hablar con alguien afuera del asunto habría sido bueno. Quizás, si hubiera tenido suerte, le habría ayudado a aclararse la mente.

“¡Dai-chan!” le llamó, llamando también la atención de los demás. Se miró alrededor, avergonzado, haciendo señal de disculpa.

Arioka volvió atrás, con una expresión traviesa en la cara.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Bien... ¿te apetece tomar algo?” le preguntó, las mejillas un poco rojas.

El menor asintió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“A tu disposición. Dame tiempo de cambiarme y vamos.” le dijo, antes de alejarse otra vez.

Yabu acabó de vestirse y fue a la puerta del camerino; estaba a punto de salir, cuando Hikaru le alcanzó.

“¿Qué pasa, Kota?” le preguntó, el entrecejo fruncido. El mayor se mordió un labio.

“Nada, Hikka. Sólo me voy a tomar algo con Dai-chan, y luego vuelvo a casa. Estoy bastante harto, hoy.” le explicó, esperando que no le pidiera de verse más tarde.

El chico siguió mirándolo unos segundos, antes de asentir.

“Pues vale. ¿Hablamos esta noche?” preguntó, sonriéndole.

“Claro, hablamos más tarde. Te llamo en cuanto vuelvo a casa.” le aseguró, tratando de devolver la sonrisa.

Cuando el menor se hubo girado, se concedió de echar un vistazo a la esquina del cuarto.

Inoo estaba inmóvil. Le miraba, y Yabu no pudo descifrar su expresión.

Había tristeza. Había duda. Había esa maldita espera que él quería satisfacer.

Bajó los ojos y se mordió un labio, saliendo sin saludarle.

Esa situación le estaba desgastando.

_“¿Quieres que elija entre Hikaru y tú?”_

_“Quiero que elijas de estar con la persona que puedes hacerte realmente feliz.”_

~

“¿Qué quiere decir que te pido te elegir entre Hikaru y él?”

Daiki le había mirado, al salirse los ojos.

Estaban en un bar, en una esquina bastante lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Yabu se encogió de hombros, los ojos fijos en las manos.

“Quiere decir lo que quiere decir. Dijo que está enamorado de mí, que siempre lo estuvo. Y yo...” titubeó, y el menor le ayudó.

“Y tú estás enamorado de él como él de ti.” le dijo, levantando las cejas. Kota finalmente le miró, confuso.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” preguntó, sorprendido.

Arioka se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera importante, pero luego contestó.

“Os conozco desde hace años. Antes del debut también se veía que entre vosotros había algo más, Yabu. Te gravita alrededor, y tú eres siempre más feliz cuando está allí. Pienso que sea algo que se nota, para los que os conocen.” le explicó.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo.

“Pues, ¿Qué debería hacer? Yo quiero a Hikaru, y...” suspiró, exasperado. “No lo sé, Dai-chan. No quiero hacerle daño. Ni quiero hacerle daño a Kei. No sé qué hacer.” le dijo al final, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

Arioka suspiró.

“Tienes que ser sincero con él, también cuando la verdad es difícil.” le dijo, en un murmurio, entendiendo las dudas que atacaban al mayor.

Yabu levantó los ojos, casi en lágrimas por el nerviosismo.

“¿Cómo puedo decirle a Hikaru que me enamoré de mi mejor amigo?” preguntó, el aliento pesado y la expresión severa, mientras miraba a Daiki como en busca de una solución.

El menor sacudió la cabeza, y Kota sintió la resignación abrumarlo.

“¿Y qué querrías hacer? ¿Seguir fingiendo que todo esté bien? ¿Fingir que Inoo no te haya dicho nada y engañarlos ambos?” le dijo, en ese tono delicado pero firme que convenció a Yabu del hecho que estaba hablando con la persona correcta.

No podía resolver su problema, porque eso era algo que tenía que hacer solo. Pero sentía de necesitar a alguien que le hablara de esa manera, a alguien que le dijera como estaban las cosas, de sentirse decir que no había otra solución que hablar con Hikaru.

Se mordió un labio, mirando el amigo frente a sí. Por algunas razones, se sentía más tranquilo.

“Voy a decírselo.” murmuró, asintiendo brevemente como para convencerse. “Gracias, Dai-chan.” le dijo luego, con una sonrisa forzada pero segura.

“De nada, Yabu. Te lo dije, cuando tienes problemas, sabes qué siempre puedes hablar conmigo.” fue la respuesta del menor, dada con una sonrisa más determinada.

Kota suspiró, como si se hubiera desahogado.

Había tomado una decisión.

Ahora, debía sólo ponerla en práctica.

~

_“Hikka... soy yo.”_

_“Hola, Ko. ¿Volviste a casa?”_

_“Sí... quería saber si quieres venir. Hay algo de que quiero hablarte, no va a tomar mucho tiempo.”_

_“Dame el tiempo de prepararme y vengo.”_

Hikaru estaba frente a él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. Le miraba en aire curioso, en espera que el mayor empezara a hablar.

Yabu devolvía la mirada.

La seguridad que había tenido esa tarde había disminuido, hasta desaparecer.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

¿Cómo podía decirle que lo que había pasado entre ellos en los meses pasados estaba a punto de acabar, sin posibilidad de vuelta?

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que le importaba de él, más que pudiera imaginar?

Pero Daiki tenía razón.

No iba a seguir engañándole.

No iba a seguir quedándose a su lado cuando, al final, su mente estaba con Kei.

No quería a Hikaru, y aunque pudiera esforzarse ni podía imaginar de poderlo querer como quería a Inoo.

“Yabu, ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó el menor, viendo que Yabu no empezaba a hablar.

“Hikka... tengo que hablarte de algo.” le dijo, titubeando.

“Lo sé, esto me lo dijiste.” contestó, mostrando nerviosismo en la voz. “Estoy esperando que hables.” añadió, bajando la cabeza en señal de espera.

Yabu respiró hondo, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

“Hikaru... pensé en nuestra relación.” empezó, y vio al menor levantar las cejas, en una expresión irónica.

“Te ruego, Yabu. Proponme algo menos obvio si tienes que dejarme.” comentó, en tono serio.

Kota se calló, sin tener éxito de mirarle la cara.

Lo sabía qué no era tonto. Sabía qué desde el principio no se esperaba nada bueno de esa conversación.

Y, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar de sentirse agradecido para haber llegado al punto antes que tuviera que hacerlo él, porque no sabía cómo seguir.

“Lo siento, Hikaru. De verdad, lo siento. Pero...” se mordió un labio, mientras Yaotome seguía mirándolo en aire severo. “No estoy enamorado de ti.” murmuró.

Hikaru cruzó los brazos, con una expresión indescifrable.

No dijo nada, y Yabu siguió.

“Yo... no sé lo que significaba esta relación para ti. Pero sé qué me importa de ti, pase lo que pase. El hecho que nos acostemos juntos los meses pasados no cambia el hecho que seas mi mejor amigo. Y... sólo me gustaría que fuera lo mismo para ti.” le dijo, rápidamente. Hikaru puso la lengua entre los dientes, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Yabu quería ir cerca de él, tocarle, abrazarle.

Pero no estaba justo, y lo sabía. No tenía el derecho de estar cerca de él, en ese momento no.

Y luego, se dio cuenta, tenía algo más de decirle.

“Pensaba que pudiera seguir de esta manera. Pero...” suspiró, harto de rodeos inútiles. “Estoy enamorado de Kei, Hikaru.” dijo al final, y luego se calló.

Vio los hombros del chico tenderse.

Se quedaron inmóviles para la que a Yabu le pareció una eternidad; cuando el menor se giró, sin embargo, su expresión parecía relajada.

Kota aguantó la respiración, en espera de una respuesta.

“Está bien, Yabu.” dijo, con una sonrisa. “No digo que lo esperaba, pero... al final, tú y yo no nos prometimos amor eterno ni nada. Nos acostemos juntos y punto, y ambos sabemos que nunca hubo una real relación entre nosotros.” siguió, con una calma y una lógica aparente que el mayor sólo podía envidiar.

“Si no te sienta bien, Hikka... si te sintieras incómodo o algo así, puedo también... bien... con Kei, puedo hacerme a un lado.” se apresuró a precisar, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón frente a la idea de no poder estar con el chico que quería. Pero Hikaru hizo un gesto con la mano, como a decir que no importaba.

“Oh, no te preocupes. Para mí no es un problema. Si quieres a Kei y si él quiere a ti...” se encogió de hombros. “Estoy feliz para vosotros. Al final, lo dijiste, nosotros somos amigos, ¿no?” le preguntó retóricamente, y el mayor asintió, finalmente de manera relajada.

Se le acercó, y no pudo evitar de abrazarlo.

“Gracias, Hikaru.” le murmuró al oído. “De verdad, gracias.”

“No hice nada.” contestó el menor, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviendo el abrazo.

Yabu no estaba de acuerdo, pero no insistió.

Pensó en cómo se hubiera sentido antes de hablarle y en cómo se sentía ahora.

No podía evitar de sonreír, al pensar en lo que iba a pasar de ese momento en adelante.

Pensó en Kei. Pensó en lo que sentía por él, en lo que había reprimido durante los años.

No podía evitar de sentirse feliz y, a pesar que lo que podía pensar, esa felicidad era también mérito de Hikaru.

Le abrazó más fuerte, como para agradecerlo otra vez.

Finalmente, se sentía ligero.

~

“¿Estás seguro que Hikaru lo tomó bien?” le preguntó Kei, moviéndose hacia su lado de la cama y apoyándole el mentón en un hombro, mirándole en aire absorto.

Yabu bufó.

Había pasado más que una semana, e Inoo le había hecho la misma pregunta al menos un millón de veces.

“Te dije que sí, Kei-chan. Está bien, dijo que está feliz para nosotros. Y, además...” le miró en aire malicioso, acariciándole distraídamente la espalda con un dedo. “Creo que sea tarde para preocuparse, ¿no te parece?” terminó, sonriendo.

El menor rio bajo, poniendo la cara en el hueco del cuello de Yabu y maullando, satisfecho.

“Fuiste tú que me sedujiste.” se quejó, y Yabu lo sintió sonreír contra su piel.

“¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, ¡fuiste tú que viniste de mí!” rectificó, llevando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para abrazarlo.

“Pero estabas allí esperándome, ¿verdad?” murmuró el menor, en tono más serio.

Yabu no contestó.

Sólo asintió, sin tener éxito de dejar de sonreír. Le tomó una mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y forzando, quizás haciéndole daño, pero no importaba.

Debería haber sido él a tomar el primer paso, mucho tiempo atrás, y lo sabía.

Pero nada importaba, en ese momento no.

No importaba quien se hubiera acercado a quien, lo que importaba era que ahora estaban juntos, y que él nunca iba a dejar la mano que estaba apretando.

~

Cuando les vio entrar en el camerino, Hikaru sintió claramente una punzada al corazón.

No se tomaban la mano. No estaban demasiado cerca. Apenas se miraban.

Pero de su cara se veía una felicidad que le hacía sentir mal.

_“Al final, tú y yo no nos prometimos amor eterno ni nada.”_

Se maldijo por cuanto tonto hubiera sido.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué pudiera haber hecho?

¿Decirle que no le deje? ¿Arrodillarse, implorarle, llorar?

¿Decirle que por él nunca había sido sólo sexo, que nunca había sido sólo amistad?

Nunca se había decepcionado, nunca había creído de poderle hacer realmente feliz.

Sólo había aceptado la situación, conformándose con ese poco de sí que Kota le había concedido y rechazando de creer que un día todo pudiera desaparecer.

“ _Nos acostemos juntos y punto, y ambos sabemos que nunca hubo una real relación entre nosotros.”_

Pensó en el tono con que había dicho esas palabras y se sorprendió de sí mismo para como había mantenido la calma, para como el hábito le había hecho tan bueno a fingir.

Yabu lo había dicho.

Si se hubiera sentido incómodo, si hubiera sufrido, él no lo habría herido a punto de estar con Inoo, de mostrar así de estar finalmente sereno.

Hikaru se había hecho a un lado, porque estaba correcto así.

Hikaru se había hecho a un lado, para que ser dejado de lado era el precio justo para ver esa sonrisa en la cara del hombre que amaba.


End file.
